


Dinner and Some Cuddles

by SciFi_Warrior



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Mythical Secret Santa 2017, Photomanipulation, Pictures, photoedit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFi_Warrior/pseuds/SciFi_Warrior
Summary: This gift is for: notorioussoundIt's a story with pictures, emphasis on the pictures.I tried for a hurt/comfort theme that has them being super cute together.From your secret santa: new-philosopher on Tumblr!





	Dinner and Some Cuddles

Link had been having a rough time lately, so he’d put on his happy shirt before he went to work. They were going to get to play with drones today, so that should be fun. 

Everything was going well and he was have a great time flying the drone around, until he crashed it. He freaked out. “Ah! I can’t take this guys! This is too much for me.” 

Everyone ignored Link. He felt like he was traumatised and said so. Everyone continued to ignore him. 

Eventually Link got Rhett’s attention when he said, “I feel like I injured a baby”.

Rhett reassured him, “You didn’t” and chuckled.

Link said, “I was trying so hard the whole time.” 

“You mean you weren’t doing that on purpose?” Rhett asked, surprised and laughing. 

“No!” Link exclaimed and laughed along with Rhett. 

The GMMore continued, although Link still felt like he had been traumatised. 

After they had finished filming, Rhett went up to Link and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, are you OK?” 

Link looked up at his friend, “I said I was traumatised and everyone ignored me!” His voice cracked and his eyes glistened with tears. 

Rhett pulled his friend into a hug. “I’m sorry Link, I didn’t want to risk acknowledging it at the time in case it made things worse for you. I’ll make it up to you, and take you to dinner. How does that sound?” 

Link took off his glasses and wiped at his eyes and smiled up at Rhett. “That sounds nice.” 

Rhett went and changed his shirt, and Link changed his undershirt. They wanted to be reasonably fresh for dinner. They were seated at a nice table with a white tablecloth and tea-light candles in some pretty crystal holders. 

Link was impressed. Especially when the maître d' came out with a silver platter and lifted off the cover to reveal amuse-bouches that were on tasting spoons. “Ooh, fancy! Fancy, fancy!” He repeated. 

They both picked up some bowls and Rhett stared smoulderingly at Link as he inhaled the delicate aroma of the food. 

Rhett picked up the food item and popped it into his mouth, whilst Link put the whole thing in his mouth like he would with a regular spoon. They drank their wine, Link quickly downing his and getting some more. “I’ll tell ya Rhett, the wine helps. It kinda helps with everything.” 

“So what’s been bothering you Link? I can tell you haven’t been happy today.” 

Link sighed. “I don’t know Rhett, we’ve just been so busy. I haven’t had any good quality time with you.” He looked up and smiled. “This dinner is good though. I needed this, just some time together outside of work. I really appreciate it.” 

Rhett reached out his hand and put it atop Link’s and smiled. “I’m glad I could help.” 

As they were driving back after dinner, Link nervously asked, “Do you think we could cuddle when we get back? I’m not quite ready for this night to end.” 

“Sure thing Link. I’d do anything for you. I want to see you happy.” 

Link smiled. “Thanks Rhett. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Link.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Photoedit references (from top to bottom): picture 1 from GMM 1018 - https://youtu.be/uRwwDkjcIaU  
> pictures 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 from GMMore 1018 - https://youtu.be/ofEJZsEbrLw  
> pictures 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13 from GMM 1227.2 - https://youtu.be/rAmLzm4bb2I  
> pictures 14, 15 from GMM 1217.2 - https://youtu.be/is2ioYK2tik


End file.
